The present invention relates to methods and systems for oral delivery of zinc and, more specifically, to the use of intrinsic factor or haptocorrin to enhance oral zinc delivery and zinc absorption.
Zinc deficiency is widespread and affects the health and well-being of populations worldwide. As much as 25% of the world's population may have inadequate levels of zinc in their diet due to a combination of factors including limited access to zinc-rich foods such as animal products, oysters, or shellfish, and the abundance of zinc inhibitors such as phytin that are common in plant-based foods. Thus, even if an individual's zinc intake levels are adequate, the levels of inhibitors in the diet through consumption of foods such as cereals, corn, and rice may mean that inadequate amounts of zinc are absorbed. As a result, zinc deficiency may not necessarily be treated by providing dietary zinc supplements or increasing the amount of zinc rich foods consumed by individuals having diets comprised of foods containing zinc inhibitors.
A human being with adequate levels of zinc comprises 2-4 grams of the mineral dispersed throughout their body, with major concentrations found in the brain, muscles, and bones. Zinc is utilized by the human body in a wide array of different metabolic processes, including the metabolism of RNA and DNA, signal transduction, gene expression, apoptosis, and, perhaps most importantly, the structure and function of proteins such as enzymes.
Insufficient levels of zinc in the body, however, can have devastating effects ranging from minor to devastating. Minor side-effects of low zinc levels include diarrhea, acne, and low testosterone, while major issues include cognitive and motor function impairment, chronic renal disease, and the malfunction of processes such as eyesight, memory, and smell, among many others. As a result, zinc deficiency can result in significant reduction of quality of life, leading even to increased mortality rates.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that facilitate zinc supplementation in a manner that avoids dietary zinc inhibitors and provides an adequate amount of zinc to be absorbed by a zinc-deficient individual.